


月之眼的边缘

by LiliannaLulu



Category: Naruto, 带卡 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 04:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliannaLulu/pseuds/LiliannaLulu





	月之眼的边缘

 

无限月读计划成功后 第XX天 11时35分12秒

伴随着空洞的杂音，一处空间扭曲成螺旋状，螺旋正中的裂口越开越大，宇智波带土整个人进来后，空间的扭曲范围往中央不断缩小，最后归于平静。进来的不单单只有宇智波带土，还有他手里的食物。他像一个新来的笨拙服务员，把有三层的豪华便当盒放在桌上，从里面一样样取出主食和菜。一盘烤秋刀鱼，一碗味噌汤，一碗荞麦面，一碗配面酱汁，一盘炒豆芽，这些菜肴显然刚烧好没多久，冒着腾腾热气和刚出锅的香气。他摆完后，对卡卡西说了两个字：“吃饭。”

从他进入神威空间到现在，卡卡西一直坐在旁边默默地看着他，听到他说话，卡卡西走过来坐在桌边，从便当盒右侧的小格子里拿出筷子开始吃饭。

烤秋刀鱼上淋的是柚子酱，卡卡西在带土有意无意的注视下用筷尖戳破烤得香脆不焦臭的鱼皮，撕下一片白鱼肉，蘸着柚子酱吃了。

没有什么比用柚子酱浇烤秋刀鱼更奇怪的烹饪方法了，起先带土做的是酸甜味的，而且按糖和醋十比一的份量来加。带土知道卡卡西好咸口，不爱吃甜食，可他偏偏要逼他吃甜的。记得当卡卡西吃下第一口带土特制酸甜甜甜秋刀鱼的时候，睁大眼睛看了他足足十秒，十秒后他看到带土依旧面无表情的脸，慢慢垂下眼，继续夹了第二块沾着浓稠酱汁的鱼肉。那顿饭吃完后卡卡西被齁得干呕了半天，当带土看到他被浓郁的甜味恶心得双眼含了一汪眼泪时，终究还是狠不下心来让他吃第二顿。他绞尽脑汁想了很久，终于在“逼卡卡西他最喜欢的食物的甜味版本”这个前提下找到了柚子酱这样一种微甜，清爽，与烤鱼相配，更重要的是卡卡西吃了之后没有表现出不适的调味酱汁。

他看了一眼床头的电子钟，11时59分59秒，计时，乃至记录日期现在已经没有什么意义，可他还是在卡卡西的要求下带回了这只钟。

他恍惚的思绪被搁筷子的声音打断，他看了桌子一眼，吃得很干净，因为本来就不是什么难吃的东西，他知道自己的料理技能正在日益精进。

他把空碗空盘一只只收起来放回原处，拿起豪华三层便当盒，一阵空间扭曲过后，又消失了。

他离开后，卡卡西仍凝视了一会他方才待过的位置，不知道想了什么。

 

 

无限月读计划成功后 第XX+1天 21时9分15秒

带土出现时，卡卡西恰巧洗完澡——在神威空间里搞出一个能用的浴室着实费了带土好一番功夫，他的脸颊被蒸汽烧得发红，湿漉漉的头发贴在脖颈上。卡卡西的皮肤由于长期没有享受到日光的照射，显出一种病态的冷白色，这一点带土也是一样的，因为即便到了外面，唯一的光是也月亮被幻术蛊惑后，爆射出的异常刺目，明亮的青白色光芒。

他扯过卡卡西手里的毛巾帮他擦头发，卡卡西的头发很软，他抓着一撮握在掌心里摩挲了几下。他把嘴唇贴在隔着温暖干燥的毛巾上，隔着毛巾悄悄地吻他。

洗发乳残留的洗剂的清香透过编织物的小孔，在他的鼻下弥漫。

卡卡西的头发长了，擦干后，带土在后面扎了个白色的小辫儿，然后拽着他的胳膊拉到床边，往下压他的肩，卡卡西没有任何反抗地坐下来，动作默契熟练得仿佛已经操演了千遍万遍。

带土拉下卡卡西的裤子，半跪在跟前，低头舔了舔性器有小穴的那一端，张口含住，舌头刚碰到那里的时候卡卡西颤抖着深深吸了几口气。他将卡卡西的性器一点点往前含到了快要接近根部的地方，柔软湿润的舌头卷上性器表面敏感脆弱的皮肤，发出淫荡的咕叽声。带土的口腔湿润又温暖，而且他有意压缩了嘴里的空间，内壁不时挤压到卡卡西逐渐胀大变硬的性器。卡卡西渐渐坐不住，弯腰抱住带土的脑袋，额头抵着他的后脑勺，发出低低的喘息声。

带土用嘴操了卡卡西一阵，就在他濒临高潮的时候松了口。带土心情还可以的时候通常会让卡卡西直接射在嘴里，有时还会把精液全部咽下去，用舌头舔干净剩下的，而像现在这样不给高潮，可能代表他情绪不佳。卡卡西调整了一下呼吸，撑着床沿直起身子，无言地看了带土一会儿，然后伸手轻轻摸摸他的鬓发。带土经历过十尾人柱力化后头发就全白了，配上一双红色的写轮眼——宇智波斑从卡卡西那里夺来的左眼，几经辗转又回到了原主身上，卡卡西觉得他像一只不高兴的，孤独的兔子。

带土一把抓住他的手，放进牙齿底下凶狠地咬住，他瞪了一眼卡卡西。修长白皙的手指上留下深深的牙印，舌尖尝到淡淡的苦涩的铁锈味。

可能是很疼，被咬住的人微微皱起了眉头。

带土突然起身扒掉卡卡西的上衣，让他赤裸着身体坐到自己大腿上。带土比他高不了多少，他们的腿差不多长，但是卡卡西这样叠罗汉般坐着，脚就触不到地了。不止脚尖够不着地，带土伸长双臂紧紧圈住他的臂膀，他唯一的凭依就只有带土了。

他感觉到带土草草给下面的东西上了少许润滑后就挤了进来，带土那里比普通男性更加强壮一点，不过没关系，被插过很多次的后穴差不多习惯了这样的大小和硬度，带土硬起来后会有一点点弯曲，而卡卡西肠道的角度与那一点点弯曲契合得可谓完美，因此他们不用刻意找姿势就可以嵌得很深。带来的快感也是无法估量的，卡卡西抑制不住地颤抖，觉得自己快要被捅穿了。

 

 

_是从什么时候开始的，这样沉默的，激烈的肉体关系。_

_从卡卡西被扔进这儿的第一天晚上，带土脱掉他的衣服一言不发地将他按倒在床上的时候，就开始了。_

_最初，他以为中了月读，只有月读里才会有如此荒唐却能喂饱他内心欲望的魔鬼的场景，可后来他发觉不是，因为带土从不放他出去，他没了写轮眼，也无法靠自身的能力出去。_

_“你想中月读吗？”_

_这是被关进神威空间后带土对他说的第一句话，“外面什么都没有，只有吊在树上数不清的茧和永远在发光的刺眼月亮，还有那几个到处瞎转悠的秽土转生的火影。你要是想变得与他们一样，我就送你出去。”_

 

 

卡卡西整体的身形要比带土稍瘦，力气也拼不过柱间细胞，更重要的是他也没有什么挣脱的欲望，他微闭着眼睛不反抗地让带土操，每天。带土操他就像操一个质量很好的玩具，或者一个不用清洗的有温度的飞机杯。

 

 

无限月读计划成功后 第XX+X天 23时12分39秒

只有两个人的神威空间里非常安静，俩人低沉的喘息便显得异常响亮。卡卡西咬着牙尽量只在非呜咽不可的时候发出断断续续的呻吟，带土用传教士体位压着他，在身体里进进出出，把肚子里面搅得一团糟。卡卡西交叉在带土身后的双腿突然用力收紧，从膝盖到足尖都绷得笔直，他要射，眉角，眼梢，面颊都红得不行，但还要迫使自己按捺下想拉近带土抱紧他射出来的情动，带土厌恶他主动发起的触碰和拥抱，每次一旦他表露出这方面的倾向，带土就咬他，有时候是手，有时候是小臂，有时候是脖子，咬出点点血珠。

带土用手推了他一把，卡卡西射得带土满手都是，他仰躺着，大口喘气，胸膛起起伏伏。

带土却好像一瞬间失了兴致，没有射精便离开了他的身体，穿上裤子，在他旁边躺下，背对侧卧的姿势。

“……”卡卡西张张嘴，在神威空间里他很少说话，带土几乎不跟他讲话，他也不喜欢自言自语，发出几个没有意义的含糊的音节后，才找回了正常说话的方式，“为什么月之眼计划成功了，你还是不开心？”，他轻声问。

没有回应。

他又问了一遍，并伸手推了一下带土。

带土转过头来，说：“闭嘴。”

卡卡西说：“你回答我，我就闭嘴。”

带土没有料到一向表现得十分顺从的卡卡西会回击，他坐起身，眯起红色的眼睛，居高临下地望着他：“没关系，操到说不出话你自然就会闭嘴了。”

卡卡西说：“来，你操我。”

带土掰开他的大腿干了进去，他粗暴地进出，好像真的想把他操成一个乖巧的哑巴，可卡卡西不是，也不可能成为一个听话的哑巴，他偏过头，喉咙里含着压抑低沉的呻吟，绯红很快重新浮上双颊。他的大腿因过量的快感而连根部都在微微抽搐，连柔软的甬道也在发抖，后穴附近因连续的抽插而翻出了沾有许多透明的黏液的粉红色的肠肉，紧紧地依偎着带土的性器。

带土埋进卡卡西深处，停留片刻，忽然相当粗鲁地向前面顶了一下，激起后者一阵剧烈的喘息和颤动。

“还要继续吗？”带土说。

“……你做完了？”卡卡西说，他的嗓音已经有些干涩了，“……那我就继续问了。”

“……”带土说，“……很好。”

带土用力捅了几下，卡卡西被插得稍微蜷缩起身体，脸和脖子上晶莹的汗珠滚落进床单里。

带土射精了。

卡卡西里面太舒服，太温暖，但如果无休止地做下去以致于弄伤了他，他一定会出血，会发烧，这是带土不愿意看到的。

“你赢了。”他抽出自己的性器，说，“我为什么需要开心？只要中了月读的人活在美梦中就够了，像我这样的垃圾，找个地方自己烂掉不就行了。”

“……说谎。”卡卡西说。

带土反而被气笑了，他说：“卡卡西，您老究竟要如何，回答你说我骗人，不回答你又像个聒噪的复读机一样不停地问。”

“如果你真的觉得现在就像你当初说的月之眼计划一样完美，大家都在没有痛苦的幻梦中永远活下去，为什么你不想让我中月读，为什么要把我一直关在你的空间里？”

“……”

“为什么……你自己不一起做个梦见见琳，”卡卡西的声音越来越低，“……你不是要创造一个琳活着的世界吗？”

神威空间里很安静，很压抑，除了带土运进来的生活必需品和家具，没有一点儿生气，但至少有两个活着的，清醒的人。

“……带土，”卡卡西摸索到他的手，“你是不是……后悔了？”

带土像触电似的立刻甩开他的手，“你想多了，”他冷漠地说，“你只是我的泄欲工具而已，还很软很热，操得你舒服了还会有回应，让我觉得你好像真的爱我，我上哪找这么好用又偶尔还能互动的工具呢，当然要留着。”

“……”

卡卡西的眼神暗了下去，他稍微侧过头，不再看带土，视线不知道聚焦在哪一处。

 

 

无限月读计划成功后 第XX+X+1天 5时5分20秒

那只电子钟坏了，大约比实际时间快了两个多小时，凌晨就发出清脆尖锐的闹铃声。带土走后，卡卡西一宿没睡，他按着腰慢慢爬起来，带土的精液还留在身体里，白色的浊液随着他的动作从穴口溢出了一些。

他拆掉电子钟里面的电池，上面的数字挣扎着跳了几下，彻底黑屏了。

他把钟搁到一边，扶着椅子，往浴室走。

 

 

无限月读计划成功后 第XX+X+X天 X时X分X秒

卡卡西躺在床上，耳边响起空间扭曲的杂音。


End file.
